iAm hot
by turquoisefleur
Summary: Freddie offends Sam by saying she isn't hot. Bad summary, better story.
1. iBet'cha

Ho-la. Here I am with another iCarly story. Well, first of all: Thank you to those, who reviewed my other story.  
I know it's not even near Halloween and everything but this idea just happend to be in my head and wanted to be written down.  
One more information, since english is not my native language I sure made some mistakes. I am sorry.  
Disclaimer: It's rather sad that I don't own it but well maybe some day...

"What are we going to do for iCarly's Halloween Special?" Carly, my brunette best friend and crush, asked. We were sitting in the iCarly Studio, and by 'we' I meant, Carly, Sam and I.  
Sam is Carly's best friend and my worst enemy but my best friend at the same time.  
Sam moaned.  
"Why do we have to do something special? It's just Halloween," she said and I agreed. Carly pouted.  
"But guys, seriously, this is special. I thought of dressing up, you know, now that we're all sixteen and grown-ups, we can be sexy, right Sam?" Carly said all proud and bubbly.  
Sam huffed and I burst out laughing.  
"Sam? Sexy?" I tried to say without laughing but failed. This was just too funny. Sam rose up from the bean bag chair and put her hands on her slender waist.  
"What do you mean by 'Sam? Sexy?' I am sexy, pretty much!"  
"Well," I wobbled with my head. "If you say so." Okay, I was being really mean. I mean, honestly, she was somehow pretty hot but that was one fact she just didn't have to know. In the past two years Carly and Sam, both, grew pretty much in their bodies. Both of them were slim, maybe a little too slim, but where Carly lacked of really nice curves, which she tried to hide with tight clothes, short skirts or skinny jeans, Sam had really nice curves, which she didn't bother to show by wearing boyish clothes.

"Freddie! This is mean," Carly scolded me. I shrugged. Well, maybe I lied earlier to you, about Carly being my crush and everything. I mean, I still care about that neurotic, brunette chick but not as much as I used to. Well, whatever.  
"Bet'cha that I will be so hot that you will drool over me and go all creepy stalker mode again," Sam said angry and her icy eyes stabbed me with invisible daggers.  
I shrugged and grinned at the same time. Got'cha, I thought.  
"Sure, you're on." We shook hands and sealed the deal.  
"Ugh. Guys honestly, not another-" She was cut off by Sam.  
"So what the winnings are?" Sam asked me, a devious grin placed on her face.  
"You have to pay back everything you owe me even if you have to rob a bank AND you have to be my slave for one whole month." I said superior. I mean although she was hot, she never could beat Carly at being hot. I totally won this bet. Yes!  
Sam's mouth dropped open.  
"You little-"  
"Ah, no cussing in my house," this time Carly cut Sam off.  
"But-"  
"Aaaap"  
"But Carly, I-"  
"Baaaaap," Carly shook her head. "No cussing and now, we're going shopping! Halloween is in three days and so is iCarly."  
The brunette took the blonde demons hand and ushered her out the room.

They left me alone and I decided to fix my nerd stuff, like Sam would say. You know, lately I thought so much more about my blonde best friend and if she could read my mind she would kick me in places where no one should ever be kicked.  
I never had that problem with Carly. I liked her and I knew that she liked me too, as a friend, but still. I liked the thought of liking Carly. It was save liking her but liking Sam was…confusing.  
I liked the feeling when she punched me or ruffled my hair even when she did it violently.

I realized that I liked her when I recognized that I was used to have her around. To understand that statement I have to dig deeper, so listen:

_I knocked at Carly's door and entered without waiting for the response. That was a bad habit I inherited at Sam.  
"Hola. Who's ready for school?"  
"Not me," I heard from the blanket that lay on the couch. I pulled up the gray blanket and saw Sam, lying on her stomach, her head faced the TV but her eyes were closed. I crouched and felt her forehead. She burned.  
"Sam? Are you alright?" Ugh. Too much concern in my voice.  
Tiredly she opened her eyes.  
"Do I look like I'm alright?" she asked me and coughed.  
"Where's Carly?" I asked her, maybe she made some soup for Sam, she really needed it.  
Sam coughed again. "I don't know where your precious Carly is, maybe she is getting ready for school or-" she coughed again.  
"Silly," I mumbled and went into the kitchen to make some soup. I totally forgot that I could be running late for school, but who cared, when a friend was sick._

"_Hey Freddie," Carly said happy. "Ready for school?" and she made a little dance.  
"Almost," I answered. I juggled with the tray from the kitchen into the living room.  
I set the tray aside and helped Sam up.  
"Soooo. Now you're eating this soup and lie down again. You have to rest." She nodded sleepily and cracked a small smile. _

_School was dull. No one pranked me, no one called me names and no one laughed with me at Miss Briggs.  
English was pretty boring and so my thoughts drifted away. I was worried about Sam, too worried in my opinion and then realization hit me. Somehow I started caring about her. Ugh. I started liking her without noticing it. Maybe I was just going to puke._

That was the day I realized that I like her. I drifted up in my own world and turned to my computer again.  
Fixing my stuff took longer than expected and soon the girls were home. Carly giggled and on her arms dangled many shopping bags.  
Sam had just two. Interesting.  
"Found what you need?" I asked and grinned. Sam rolled her eyes and plopped on the red bean bag.  
"Whatever Nub."  
"Yes," Carly squeaked on the other hand. "Should I show him, Sam?" Carly asked her best friend.  
Sam shrugged. "Whatever but when he is drooling all over you it's your own fault."  
Carly shuddered. "Well. Maybe we should, you know, surprise ourselves with the costumes."  
"But you and Sam know your costumes, already."  
Carly shrugged. Sam groaned.  
"Don't pee in your pants."  
"Why should I pee in my-"  
"Ugh. Whatev's," she cut me off.  
"Ugh. You're so frustrating," I griped.  
"You're so annoying," she said angry, standing up and came closer to me.  
"You're a demon," I riposted.  
"You're a pansy," she huffed mad and took a step closer.  
I could feel her breath on my neck. She was clearly too close.  
"You're…you're…," I had no comeback. She was too distracting.  
She took a little step closer. Her soft, small hand brushed my not so soft and small hand.  
"Mamma plays to win," I blinked a few times to understand that she played with me, like always. Sluggish she moved to the bean bag and plopped down. She yawned. Beast.

Did you guys like it? Hate it? Please review, it would make me happy. :)  
Have nice day.


	2. iCompare

**Ho-la. :)  
Honestly guys? You are awesome. Thank you for the nice reviews.  
So here's the next chapter, the final chapter, I think.  
Disclaimer: Well, since iCarly is all mine, Freddie and Sam jumped each other and made out all day, well that didn't really happen, did it? Well then I guess iCarly's not mine.  
_**

Okay. Alright. I needed to find a costume. Tomorrow would be Halloween and I was all costumeless. Was this even a word? Whatever.  
I was stressed out. I had no costume and Carly told my mom about Sam's and my bet. So my mom freaked out and was going all crazy mom mode. For example:  
-I was not allowed to stay at Carly's longer than sharp seven  
-I was not allowed to have pictures of Carly or Sam standing in my room  
-I was not allowed to stay in the same room with Sam without Carly or Spencer chaperoning us  
See? She freaked totally out.  
When I told Sam she began to laugh hysterically. Even tears fell down her cheek.  
Now it was somewhere around eight and I was sitting in my room, playing some computer games and was boring my mind to hell.  
I sighed. Stupid bans. All I wanted to do was talking and hanging with both my girls.  
Bored I clicked on my cordless mouse. Hell, was I bored. My mind drifted away and I felt myself asleep.  
I had weird dreams about white mice, pink unicorns, brown headed angels and blonde headed demons but then the demon changed into something bright and wonderful. A soft knock on my window woke me up. I startled and rose up.  
"What the, Sam?" I asked confused and sleepy.  
She smiled and pointed to the window thingy so I would open it. I crossed the room with a few steps and opened the window.  
"Sam?" I asked now mad. "What are you doing here? When my mom sees you, she-"  
"Now step aside," she told me and I did what I was told. She jumped in and landed on her knees.  
She wore a tee shirt, in which she would have fit two times and short boxers, my boxers to be exact.  
"Sam," I hissed. "These are my boxers you're wearing!"  
She looked down, shrugged and tried to hide that little smile that appeared on her rosy lips.  
"You know how I love these little devils," she said, shrugged and smirked deviously.  
"Demon," I huffed and sat down on my computer chair. "So, what're doing here?" I asked her curious.  
She shrugged and plopped down on my bed. She sat in Indian style and smirked at me. I gulped.  
I saw that she wore blue panties under my boxers. That was bad! I felt my cheeks flush. Sam's smirk grew.  
"What Benson? Think it's odd having a hot girl in your bedroom just in her PJ's?" I fidget around on my chair.  
"Nohooo, why would I think that?" But my voice betrayed me.  
Sam climbed to the edge of the king sized bed and swung her legs.  
An awkward silence filled the room and creeped into my bones.  
"Sam?" I asked. I had to break the silence.  
This quiet Sam was more confusing than the vicious one.  
I ran my fingers through my hair. Sam's slender figure stood up and began to pace around in my room.  
"Sam!" I cried frustrated. "Tell me what you're thinking!"  
"Let's say, you know just hypothetical, there is a girl-"  
"You know how to use the word hypothetical?" I was impressed, really.  
Sam rolled her eyes and started again.  
"So we say, there is a girl, all insecure and everything and she wants someone to cheer her up but there is nobody, what should she do?"  
"Why is there nobody?" I asked. Sam was really confusing right now.  
Sam groaned.  
"Forget it. I am going back." She walked to the window and was gone.  
I sat there, stunned. Was she talking about herself?  
Naaaaaah. Sam was never insecure. Maybe she was talking about Carly or a girl she met or whatever.  
Maybe I should go off to bed. Till tomorrow.

The next day I woke up and realized: I had no costume. I rummaged through my dresser and found Carly's bunny suit. Why was it in my dresser? Well, I shrugged and put it on. Better than nothing although I knew Sam would mock me to death. I chuckled.  
"Freddie? Are you up, yet?"  
I nodded then remembered she couldn't see me and yelled: "Yeah."  
"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" she yelled back.  
"Sure!"  
"It's your favorite food, blanched celery."  
I shuddered. I hated blanched celery but I smiled. I didn't wanted to make my mom upset.  
We ate in silence and while I was chewing my mom eyed me with hawk's eyes.  
"Why are you dressed as a bunny?"  
"Because I think it's funny," I answered ironically.  
"Are you going to Carly's tonight?" She asked, skeptical.  
I nodded and chewed.  
"Are you shooting iCarly tonight?" She narrowed her eyes.  
I nodded again.  
"Will Spencer chaperone you?" Her voice was getting louder and higher.  
I shrugged.  
"Freddie, you know I am just concerned," she said.  
I huffed angry and slammed my silverware on the table.  
"About what?" I yelled.  
"Freddie! Don't yell at your mother."  
"Ugh, I'm going."  
"Freddie!"  
But I was out the door.

I entered the Shay's apartment without knocking.  
"S'up?" I asked Spencer, who was sitting on a stool and played Pak Rat online.  
"Nothing, you?"  
I shrugged and asked where Carly and Sam were.  
"Getting ready for iCarly," Spencer shrieked. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Why are you screaming at me?" I asked the boy man, man boy, whatever.  
"Because I'm gonna lose!" He shrieked again. "O….kay….," I mumbled and sat on the couch.  
A catchy song played in the background and I couldn't resist but compare the lyrics to my situation.

_Love, you know I'll fight for you  
I left on the porch light for you  
Whether you are sweet or cruel  
I'm gonna love you either way_

_Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love  
Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you  
And I would fall out into the night  
Can't go a minute without your love_

_Love, I got it bad for you  
I saved the best I have for you  
You sometimes make me sad and blue  
Wouldn't have it any other way  
_

Well, somehow I was like a satellite or was Sam the satellite? We were always around each other, to talk to each other, to harass each other, to condolence each other, to laugh together and to be quiet together.  
I liked hanging with her.

I heard footsteps stamp down. Carly stand on the landing and raised her left eyebrow.  
"A bunny? Really?" She asked me and laughed. I laughed with her. I ogled her. She looked definitely hot. Sam couldn't beat that.  
Carly wore a red/black short dress. The bottom was red and tight, strapless and revealed a bit of her cleavage. The bottom was a bit puffier and black nevertheless really short.  
"Wow, you look super hot." Carly blushed but recovered quickly. Then a huge smirk formed on her  
red lips. "Wait till you see Sam. I think she wins the bet."  
"What?" I cried out. "Never!" I jumped up and glared at Carly.  
"Sam, come down," she shouted up.  
We waited thirty seconds and Carly became impatient and put her hands on her hips and began to glare at the stairs.  
"Samantha Puckett, move your bloody buttocks down here!"  
"No need to swear, Shay. It's forbidden in the Shay household," I heard Sam yelling back and then I heard the clacking noise of high heels.  
_

**Wow, I think it's longer than I wanted it to be, but well. One more chapter and it's done.  
Please click that little button thingy and review.  
The song which played in the Shay's apartment is satellite by Lena Meyer-Landrut or Jennifer Braun.**


	3. iKnow the result

**Bog! It's Croatian for hi. :) Here I am with the last chapter of iAm hot. Honestly guys you are super awesome, thank you for reading and reviewing my story and I am sooo sorry that this update comes so late I was busy the last few weeks and I own everyone an apology, so sorry.  
Disclaimer: iCarly's not mine, never was, never will.  
_**

_"Sam, come down," she shouted up.  
We waited thirty seconds and Carly became impatient and put her hands on her hips and began to glare at the stairs.  
"Samantha Puckett, move your bloody buttocks down here!"  
"No need to swear, Shay. It's forbidden in the Shay household," I heard Sam yelling back and then I heard the clacking noise of high heels._

I felt so cliché-ish, well, almost. I wasn't waiting for my dream girl to come down the stairs but waiting for a girl who was all gorgeous and beautiful.  
But well, with Sam nothing ever was cliché because after that cliché thought crossed my mind I heard a loud thud.  
"Sam," Carly cried and ran upstairs, so did I.

Carly and I helped Sam up and I steadied her.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, it was nauseating with how much concern my voice dripped.  
Sam glared at me.  
"Do I look alright?" She snapped.  
"Well," I said, now ogling her. She really looked alright.  
She wore a short, sassy blue-green-ish dress. An intriguing fold over in the front brought out her bust while leaving the shoulders bare. It was loose on the waist and tight on the hips. It perfectly accentuated her nice curves.  
"You look okay," I answered her question and we grinned at each other. She stood up and made a face.  
"Now go down and when I come down again you have to act all surprised and things," the blonde headed demon said with a sad smile.  
Something in my thorax cracked. Why was she smiling so sad? I think Carly noticed, too.  
"Everything okay?" she asked her best friend with that concerned undertone.  
Sam waved with her hand like she tried to shoo away a fly.  
"Eeeech. I'm okay. But now get down I have to make a good impression."  
Carly and I laughed, this was the Sam we loved, erm, I don't mean love like love but love like ugh you know, because I don't love Sam. I can't love Sam. Can I?  
This question threw me off guard. Could I possibly love Sam?

Carly waved her hand in front of my face.  
"Freddie, you dozed away," she asked me, looking at me like I was mad or something.  
"I'm okay, Carls. Let's get down."  
She followed my request and we got down stairs.  
Then we waited for Sam to come down, again. And there it was, my cliché moment.

Her hand was on the banister and she came slowly down, step by step.  
Her blonde hair was curly as always and her icy eyes shined when our eyes met.  
Had you ever had vanilla chocolate chip ice cream? If you had, then you now that it tastes marvelous, if you hadn't, what a loser are you?  
Well, the feeling I got in my stomach whenever I eat that ice cream, I got now, looking in her eyes.

She took the last step and stood right in front of me.  
My blonde headed girl did a little dance and spun around.  
"So Freddio, what'cha think?" She smirked superior and cocked her eyebrows. I gulped.  
"You look nice," I said. Woot Woot, my voice was steady.  
She sneered, how ladylike, mark the irony.  
"I'm not nice, I'm super hot," she huffed and put her hands on her waist.  
"Pshh. As if," I tried to be perky but I think my eyes betrayed me and I think Sam noticed too, because her grin grew wider.

Carly clapped in her hands and smiled widely.  
"Now upstairs, we have to do a super hot horror Halloween show," she clapped again and laughed.  
Happy, bubbly Carly. Sometimes she was so oblivious to her surroundings.

We got upstairs in the iCarly studio and I took my camera.  
"In five, four, three, two,"I started my countdown  
"I'm Carly," cried Carly.  
"And I'm super sexy Sam," said Sam. I cocked an eyebrow. She was lucky that our audience was not so young anymore because till we did it quite a while our audience was growing up with us, more or less.  
"And this is iCarly," they both cried and danced around.  
"Today we're going to do a super Halloween iCarly Special!" Carly yelled into the camera.  
"But first of all," Sam interrupted her and went off script.  
"Freddie and I," I showed myself to the audience with a dumbfounded expression. "Have a bet. He said I could NOT look hot, so now, my dearest iCarly viewers it's on to you to decide whether I look hot or not. You can vote on iCarly. Com and you can even vote who looks hotter, Carly or me. Now back to the program." She did a little dance so her blonde curly hair was jumping up and down her shoulders and small back, her dress slipped a little down. I gulped. Too. Much. Cleavage. I turned the camera to Carly and showed Sam to put her dress up but either she didn't saw me or she didn't wanted to see me. Devil.

The show went on with George the bra and some random iCarly-ness. All in all the show was pretty funny and I laughed so hard that tears started to tickle in my eyes.  
"And we're clear," I said and wiped my tears away. "You guys were freaking funny."  
"Thank you," Carly said. Her cheeks were red and her eyes shined bright. She seemed really happy. I smiled at her.  
"Grazie," Sam said and took a little bow. Her blue eyes shined also bright and she had a huge grin on her perky lips.  
"Italian?" I asked her and she chuckled a little. Carly giggled.  
"So," Carly tried to stifle her giggles. "When ends the voting?" she asked Sam curious.  
Sam shrugged. "In one hour or so."  
Carly checked her phone and grinned. "Okay, enough time to take a little shower and then announce the result."  
I rolled my eyes. Carly's 'little shower' lasted longer than Sam eating a full ham.  
"Don't kill each other," and off she was.

Suddenly the room went from bubbly and happy into awkward and tense.  
I put my camera on my table and tried to fix some tech stuff but my mind and my eyes, always went to the blonde across from me.  
"Good show," I tried to break the awkward silence. Sam nodded. Her blonde curls jumping up and down. She tugged a little on her dress and a grin spread on my face.  
"Feeling uncomfortable in a sexy dress?" I asked her and I thought I won this little fight, but it turned out, I didn't.  
"So I am sexy in my little dress?" her grin was superior and cocky. I looked annoyed at her.  
"I said the dress was sexy, not you," a poor attempt to preserve my dignity.  
She clicked with her tongue and it annoyed me.  
"Dork, Dork, Dork," the way she said it annoyed me even more, so super smart and all knowingly.  
"A dress cannot be sexy, the person who wears it makes it sexy," she said with an undertone I couldn't quite classify and her eyes looked a little bit disappointed.

I hated seeing her like this. She looked so sad and lost. Normally she appealed to be like six feet tall and strong but weak as she now looked she appeared to look like the five feet three she really was.  
And without realizing it, I apologized.  
My eyes went big and so did hers but then she formed her eyes to slits.  
"Why do you apologize?" Her voice was sharp as a knife and a cold shiver ran down my spine.  
I sighed, let my tech stuff be tech stuff and took a few steps so I where right in front of her.  
I couldn't resist but notice how slim she was, how petite and a little thought crossed my mind. When Sam was in my bedroom and talking about an insecure girl, she was talking about herself.  
"Because I believed that you were strong." Oh oh. Wrong words, Benson.  
"Wrong words, Benson!" Sam said what I was thinking. Creepy. She took my arm and twisted it behind my back. Ow.  
"That wasn't what I meant," I cried out in pain. "I mean you're beautiful and everything but fragile."  
"Fragile? Way to go, Fredlumps. I think my heart melted from those sweet words of yours" and she made a gagging sound. I rolled my eyes and she let go of my arm.  
Her nose was really close to mine. I gulped and bend down a little. Our mouths almost touching she whispered something.  
"Thank you," I wanted to close the last millimeters but a beeping sound made me jump. Sam took out her phone of her cleavage. My eyes went big.  
"It was between your breasts?" I asked and I think I squeaked a little.  
"Jealous?" she asked me and walked to my Laptop. I stepped behind her and watched what she did. The blonde headed demon checked the iCarly page and chuckled.  
She turned around and was facing me now. She was so close. Damn hormones.  
"I won!" Oh em Gee. I knew how girly I sounded but Sam won! Impossible. I shoved her aside and checked the result myself and oh my dear gosh, she was right. I pointed my wrists at Sam.  
"I'm your slave," I said and I could almost feel the cold chain of imaginative handcuffs around my wrists but Sam chuckled and plopped down on a bean bag.  
"Nah. I think the humiliation is enough pain." Did Sam really say that?  
She chuckled and tapped beside her, a quiet invitation to join her.  
So I also plopped on a bean bag chair and sighed.  
"I can't believe you won," I said defeated. She shrugged.  
"Why not? Earlier you said I was beautiful and stuff," she said, chewing on slice of ham. What the? Where did she hide that?  
"Where did you get that from?" Sam stopped chewing and was eying me suspicious.  
"You don't want to know" and I was pretty sure she was right. "Wanna bite?" she asked and I my lips formed into my infamous lopsided grin. Sam moved a few inches closer.  
"Why so nice?" I asked her and she moved back. Well, maybe I was a little too perky but the possibilities to be perky…she threw them in front of me.  
"I would love to have a bite," I said politely and formally. Sam rolled her eyes and moved closer again. I could smell her perfume and a few lost locks of her golden hair tickled my cheeks. So close, so close.  
I closed the gap between us and kissed her. Her lips were surprisingly soft and she tasted like bacon. Wow. That gave the meaning: I would never be so close to bacon ever again, a totally new meaning. She grinned in our sweet little kiss and I feared that she could read my mind.  
Our sweet, tender kiss changed into something more passionate and ardent. This moment was perfect but then ruined from our best friend Carly.  
"I think someone has to explain something and it's not me." Sam and I looked at each other and grinned. Well, she was hot afterall.  
_

**Soo this is it. I hope all of you liked the ending and want to review now. Keep your eyes open, I'm sure in the next few days I will upload a new story, because my holidays are still boring and I have no life. xD  
Thank you and bye. :)  
~Kristina.**


End file.
